The Two Extra Marauders
by Taco Kickline
Summary: This is with two Oc's of my own creation. Twins a boy and a girl.  heh... its very fun to have the Marauders as young people :3
1. Tap Dancing Noses and the sorting

_Dear Simon,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I was killed by a man named Tom Riddle... yes, the one who __they are most likely now calling Voldemort. I am sorry I have dumped the twins on you, but I had no one else to turn to. The children are mine, mine and Lavan's... the girl is named Firenze, and the boy is named Bane. The book is important, it was given to me by our mother, who found it in the room of requirements. It is a book of every wizard spell ever used. I am sorry brother... I never meant for my life to end so early. I hope you can forgive me. Take care of them.. raise and protect them as if they were your own._

_Love, Your sister_

_Christine Firestorm_

Simon sat in his bed, scanning the letter again, he couldn't believe it had been twelve years, twelve long years of raising the two twins. He closed his eyes and took a well-deserved rest. He dreamed of her, remembering how much they had looked alike when they were younger. He remembered her long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, much like his own green eyes and short blonde hair.

Firenze lept out of bed, her two different colored eyes wide with excitement, the left eye was blue and the right one was green, her twin brother snoozed in a bed on the left side of the room. Her hair was as short as his, cut close to her head and spiked freely. Their faces were very similar, but if you stared for a long time you could tell, Firenze had softer, gentler features. They looked so very similar, no one ever seemed to notice. She grinned mischievously and lobbed a pillow at him from across the room. "Hey you lazy, get up!" she called

Bane grumbled and turned his blonde head away from her, waving his hand. "Later." He mumbled

"LATER?" Firenze belowed. "Come on! Today is when we get our wands!"

Bane sat up in his bed, the same mischievous grin on his face, matching Firenze's grin and excitement. "What do you think we should do when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Blow up some toilets!"

"I think we should flood the school with honey!"

"We could replace all the house elves with gnomes."

"Or we could release Cornish Pixies into the school."

"What about hexing people's pants off?"

"OOh! I like that one! Look up a hex for that in the book!"

Firenze picked up a small book and as soon as she touched it, the book opened to a particular page. "Okay it says to make clothing vanish say Evascio!"

Bane grinned "Lets go wake Simon."

Firenze grinned "how should we do it this time?"

"Dump a bucket of slugs over him?"

"Nah we did that last week, what if we put a Niffler in his bed."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Simon appeared in the doorway, looking amuzed. "Are you two ready to go?"

"YESS!" Bane and Firenze said together, even their multi-colored eyes matched perfectly.

"All right. We are taking the Floo network." Simon said, he pointed his wand at the fireplace "Incendio!" A crackling fire appeared, and he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" He vanished.

Bane and Firenze grinned, linked arms and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" they chimed, and lept into the fireplace. With a tugging pulling sensation they were instantly in a shop in Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Bane asked exitedly

"WANDS!" Firenze pointed at Olivander's shop happily

"No, we are going to Gringotts first, we need money to buy your school books." Simon smiled

"To Gringotts!" the twins shouted together in harmony and ran forwards.

Simon laughed, loving their high energy and followed them into the wizard bank. He approached a rather ugly looking Goblin who had huge flopping ears and a smug nose, and handed him a small ivory key, carved to look like a small bone.

"Follow me." The goblin said, leading them into a huge door at the far end of Gringotts. It lead them to a large cart, and they all clambered in, it was a snug fit with the three of them. "Vault number 239." The goblin said, and the cart zoomed off violently.

The twins grinned as the cart zoomed through the dark cooridors. They looked around and at one moment, Firenze caught sight of a beautiful rush of bright fire, and nudging, Bane, she pointed at the dragon that hid in the shadows. "Awesome." Bane said, and their twin faces lit up with brightness. They enjoyed the rest of the cart ride into the depths of the bank. The cart came to a screeching halt in front of a large door. The door was silver and had a beautiful wolf carved into the front, the wolf was threatening, with teeth bared, and eyes gleaming an icy blue as a warning. The goblin approached and held the key up to the wolf's mouth, and the wolf bit down, its eyes closed and the door swung open widely to reveal several mounds of different types of money. The twins gathered a set amount each, and Simon gathered some as well, and they exited the vault, which the goblin re-sealed. The wolf returned to its original position of snarling wildly. They climbed back into the cart, which zoomed through the dark corridors again, dumping them out into the large room, and they walked out to Diagon Alley.

"Before we get your wands, lets stop at the pet store." Simon said gently, watching the two of them play around. "You may both choose one pet."

Firenze lead Bane into the pet shop and started off by poking a frog in a display case, and it hopped glumly away. Bane laughed at the frog's disdain and he wandered off, until Firenze picked up a large and hideous cat. It was huge, and mostly grey with a black hind end. "I shall name him Senior Fluffypants." She stated gleefully

"But it's a girl!" Bane interjected

"And your point?"

"Its ugly."

"Yep!"

"It cant deliver notes."

"So what?"

"It smells."

"Yeah!"

"I thought you hated cats!"

"I do!"

"Then why get one?"

"Hey, Simon?"

"What?" Simon asked

"Can I get a moose?" Firenze grinned

"Absolutely not!" Simon cried out angrily

"That's why." Firenze said

"But you hate cats!"

"I don't hate cats, but I prefer dogs. Besides, if you tilt your head and squint your eyes, she looks like a Goblin!"

Bane tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "You're right! It does!"

"What are you getting?"

"A bat!"

"Like the animal?"

"No like the muggle stick!" Bane pretended to hit Firenze, then he picked out a black and orange bat. "His name shall be Count van' Bleh!"

"Bleh?" Firenze laughed

"Bleh!" Bane repeated

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"Bl-"

"That's enough please!" Simon said, massaging his temples. "Let's pay for your animals and get out of here!"

Firenze stepped out of the pet shop, the decrepit grey cat was in a cage at her side. She took a look at Bane, whose bat was snoozing in its cage. They grinned to each other and ran to Olivander's wand shop.

They entered the shop, placing their animals on the floor and looking around. Millions of boxes littered the shelves, all which had wands contained inside them. "Ah hello." A rather old man came into view, he had peircing blue eyes. "Ah, Simon Trimble! I remember fitting your wand, yes, 6 inches beachwood and hippogriff tail, very odd combination indeed." He looked down over at Firenze and Bane. "Ah..." he seemed about to say something, but changed his mind. " Okay, let's start with eleven inches oak and dragon heartstring." Bane touched it and a nearby shelf exploded, he handed it to Firenze and several wands flew off of another shelf. "no..no, thats not right... lets see.."

The process of trying wands went on for hours, and the more wands the two of them tried, the cheerier Olivander became. He seemed not to care that they were destroying his shop. Simon had dozed off in the single chair in the room, and was snoring slightly.

"AHA!" he shouted, "perfect, 12 inches willow, containing the mane hair of a unicorn."

Bane waved the wand, a warmth gathered in his fingertips, and gold sparks shot out of the end. "ahahahaaa!" Olivander seemed delighted "yes, now for you, 12 inches yew, containing the mane hair of the same unicorn."

Firenze waved the wand and the shop window shattered.

"Ah, very curious, one tough customer indeed. It appears you are not meant to have partner wands." Olivander said. "I will be right back, I think I may have the perfect wand for you." He vanished into the back of the shop, muttering to himself.

"Firenze!" Bane beckoned her to a display case. She came over and looked in the case. In the case were several wands in different colors. One was white, pearly white and intricatley carved with a dragon up the side, the handle was wrapped in black silk. "Cool, right?" he asked. There was a wand next to it, a deep black, ridged and crooked, carved intricatley with a Basalisk. Firenze opened the display case and reached for the white wand, instinct burning in her veins and her fingers grabbed it and she felt a strange warmpth.

"Oh Dear.." Olivander said, as he returned with several boxes of wands, "That is not the wand for you, Miss Firestorm. Please, I would suggest putting it back."

Firenze brought the wand down, and it shot gold sparks from the tip. Olivander seemed shocked. "Dear me! I never expected to sell such a wand!"

"What?" Firenze asked, confused

"Your wand is a one of a kind creation. Made by Everett Troski. He was an adventurous man... and he was insane.. He made that wand out of the right fang of a hungarian horntail, and wrapped the handle in dementor silk. He made a second wand from a Basalisk's fang, and died when trying to make one from a unicorn's horn." Olivander said. "He would be proud to see someone has taken it."

Simon paid for their wands and they left the shop, Olivander watched them wander away, interest in his icy blue eyes.

The days till they would go to Hogwarts flew by with not much excitement, and they both readied themselves for the train. They both had matching sets of suitcases on wheels, they waved at Simon who looked at them proudly, and they passed through platform 9 ¾. He followed behind them and helped them place their trunks onto the train and he hugged each of them in turn. "Try not to blow the school up." He said jokingly.

Bane and Firenze exchanged a knowing look. "Okay Simon." They chimed. And the two of them both embraced him and zipped into the train, and sat next to eachother, the book of spells their mother had left for them open on their lap. They spoke in low, hushed tones.

"What if we-"

"Bloody Brilliant, and then-"

"Or we could-"

They were so absorbed in the book of spells, they did not notice when their compartment started to fill. Two young boys entered their compartment, chatting happily about Quidditch to each other. One had messy black hair and hazel eyes and wore glasses, he kept ruffling his hair as he talked. The other boy had straight black hair, and piercing grey eyes. After they entered a young girl with flaming red hair and green eyes joined them, a greasy black haired boy with a hook nose.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." the boy said pompously

"Slytherin?" Firenze spoke, her and Bane looked up from the spell book.

"Ruddy foul place don't you think?" Bane asked

"Nasty house."

"Full of Barmy old Codgers."

"If I were you-"

"I'd stay away from those gits." Bane and Firenze chimed together

The boy with glasses looked over at them with a sly smile. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldnt you?"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." The grey eyed boy said darkly, leaning back into his seat.

"Blimey! and I thought you seemed allright!" the boy with glasses said

"I am hoping to break the tradition." The grey-eyed boy grinned "Where are you all headed if you are given the choice?"

"We are hoping to be in Griffindor." Firenze said

"But we would settle for Ravenclaw."

"We would?"

"Nah." They chimed together, eyes glistening

The hook-nosed boy made a groaning sound, and the boy with glasses faced him. "Do you have a problem with Griffindor?"

"No." the hook-nosed boy sneered "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy.."

"Where do you plan to be sorted, seeing as you are neither?" The grey-eyed boy ginned

Firenze and Bane looked at each other and laughed, the boy with glasses joined them, and the grey-eyed boy winked over at the red-headed girl.

The red headed girl looked outraged. "Come on Severus. Lets leave these jerks alone and find another compartment."

"oooooooo..." The boy with glasses made kissy noises, then tried to trip the hook-nosed boy on the way out "Bye bye Snivellus!" he grinned as the compartment door slammed.

"That was brilliant!" Bane grinned

"Bloody brilliant!" Firenze's eyes sparkled

"I'm Bane Firestorm-"

"and I'm Firenze Firestorm."

"Sirius Black." The grey eyed boy smiled

"James Potter." The boy with glasses ruffled his hair. "So what are you reading?"

"Ah this?" Firenze asked holding up the spell book

"Its bloody brilliant." Bane grinned

"It has all sorts of useful spells."

"We plan on using it to create havoc around school!"

"For instance-"

"Bortanous!" Bane pointed his wand at James' face, and a weird flower jumped out of his wand, spitting ink in James' face, then vanishing into dust.

Sirius barked in laughter as James wiped the ink from his face. The cabin was silent as three sets of eyes stared at James, and they heaved into a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't that funny." James said, frowning

"Look-down." Sirius said between fits of laughter

James looked down and saw a nose, not just any nose, his nose, and it was tap dancing from random legs it had sprouted. James touched where his nose would be and burst into laughter.

"Here, the counter curse." Firenze said wiping her eyes "Rantsma!" The nose did a cartwheel, then a flip, and attached its self to his face again."

"You guys are hillarious!" Sirius laughed

"You two are going to go far!" James was laughing as well

Bane and Firenze stood up and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you!" Firenze said

"We will be here all week!" Bane smiled

"Blowing up toilets!"

"Sticking Bees down people's pants"

"And much much more!" They chimed together.

Sirius and James applauded gleefully

"Bravo!" James grinned

"Good show!" Sirius said

The compartment door slid open and two boys stood to face them. One looked very sickly, holding a book to his chest, and he had brown hair and blue eyes. The other looked slightly like a mouse and fiddled with his hands, his hair was a light brown color.

"C-can w-we s-sit h-here?" The mousy looking boy looked terrified and exited at the same time

"Sure, there's plenty of room in the most awesome compartment ever." James grinned "Who are you guys."

"I-I-I'm P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew." The mousy boy squeaked nervously.

"Remus Lupin." The ill-looking boy said blankly

"Well I'm James Potter!" He gestured to everyone as he said their names "This is Sirius Black, and those two over there are Firenze and Bane Firestorm."

Remus mumbled hi, and sat by the window, opening his book and burying himself inside it. Peter seemed to vanish, sitting on the edge of the car and smiling nervously to himself.

"So how are we supposed to tell you two apart?" Sirius asked Bane and Firenze

"Well, I'm the evil twin." Firenze grinned

"Oi! I thought we agreed that I was the evil one!" Bane protested

"Well then I'm better looking."

"We look the same."

"Not if I hex your hair out."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, we both know I'm better at casting spells than you!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"No your not."

"Yes-" Firenze was cut off by a low angry meow. "Shut up Senior Fluffypants!"

"What?" Sirius asked with a laugh, his eyebrow raised

"My cat." Firenze picked the cage up to show them Senior Fluffypants. "She is ugly, smells, and won't deliver notes, and I hate cats, but when you tilt your head and squint your eyes she looks like a Goblin!"

James and Sirius squinted and tilted their heads. "Bloody hell!" James grinned "the resemblance is uncanny!"

Firenze grinned and stuffed the cat back into the side compartment. "Bane I think you should show them Count Van' Bleh."

"Bleh?" Sirius asked, one eyebrow up

"Bleh!" Bane smiled, pulling the bat out of the compartment

"Cool!" James' eyes lit up exitedly

Bane shoved the bat back into the compartment unceremoniously.

The compartment slid open and a rather snobby looking older student glared down at them in disdain. She had Brown hair and eyes. "We are nearly there, you guys had better get changed."

Firenze stoood and took her school robes, heading fot the door. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked

"To the Loo, If you must know. Or do you want to be my mum and come check up on me?" Firenze retorted sharply

Bane, James, Peter, and even Remus snickered.

Firenze left with a flick of her short hair, and Sirius smirked. "Ugh, whatever." He said, and dressed in his robes, all of the boys dressed, and Firenze returned after they had, in her Hogwarts robes.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN FIVE MINUTES. LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN, IT WILL BE TAKEN UP SEPERATLY." a voice boomed over the loud speakers

They all grinned out at each other with a bright look in their eyes. "I can't wait to be sorted." Firenze said as the train came to an abrupt halt.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" an old man with a hump back called, he was ugly and Had one eye bigger than the other.

"Igor... pull the lever..." Bane made a face.

Firenze and Remus laughed, but the others stared at him blankly.

"Whats an Igor?" Sirius asked

"Nevermind." Bane said

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter climbed into one boat together, leaving Bane and Firenze with the red-headed girl and the hook-nosed boy from the train. The boats traveled over a lake and lead to Hogwarts Castle.

The old man knocked on the door three times. and the door swung open. Before them a very pretty woman stood. She had black hair and wore green robes, and had small glasses. She had a stern face as she observed them all. "Come along and follow me first years." She said, and lead them to a large hall, where they sat in front of a small stool where an odd hat sat.

The hat on the stool moved and started to sing.

_Oh Hey and Welcome First Years_

_To Hogwarts the school of magic_

_I hope you learn alot here_

_Because If you don__'t that would be tragic_

_If you are strong and unyeilding_

_If you are brave at heart_

_If you have alot of chivalry_

_Griffindor will be your start_

_If you are as smart as sin_

_If you pour into your studies_

_If you get the best of grades_

_Ravenclaw is where you will find your buddies_

_If you are loyal and kind_

_If you are friendly and sweet_

_If you protect your friends at all costs_

_Hufflepuff's where you'll find your seat_

_If you are very ambitious_

_If you do all you can to win_

_If you are perhaps a tiny bit sly_

_Slytherin is where you'll begin_

_So come along and put me on_

_I swear I will not bite_

_I only want to read your mind_

_And place you in a house tonight_

_I will place you in your rightful place_

_Sort you in the house you belong_

_It's kind of my business to say these things_

_And that is the end of my song_

The great hall applauded gleefully, and McGonagall started the roll call, in alphabetical order. Firenze and Bane were so exited, they hardly listened to the hat yelling out the individual houses. Before they knew it, it was their turn.

"Firestorm, Bane?" McGonagall said

Bane grinned and sauntered over to the hat, putting it on his head, and the hat began to talk to him.

"Brave, humorous, the blood of a troublemaker, not a bad mind, very mischievous indeed, ambition as well, I think you should be in GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word, and Bane grinned and walked over to the table, his mismatched eyes gleaming

"Firestorm, Firenze?" McGonagall called

Firenze grinned excitedly and jammed the hat on her head.

"Fearless, but gentle at heart, slight temper, humorous like your brother, I see the blood of a troublemaker runs in your veins as well, your mind is your best feature, so much untapped potential...I would place you in Ravenclaw, but who am I to break up you and your brother, you value that bond above all... alright then.. GRIFFINDOR!"

Firenze grinned and joined her brother, they high-fived ecstatically, joining Sirius at the table, and not long after, Peter, Remus, and James joined them. Lastly the red-headed girl from the train joined them, and the hook-nosed boy went to Slytherin's table.

"What did the hat say to you?" Bane asked

"It said I am the brains of this operation." Firenze grinned

"Shows how much it knows."

"I'm smarter than you."

"Shut it!"

"You are jealous of my smartness!"

"Am not!"

"Are SO!"

"NOT!"

"I'm smarter, and you know it!" Firenze stuck out her tongue childishly  
>"That makes you the nerdy one!" Bane retorted<p>

"No! Because I never am going to study!"

"Shut it you two." the girl with red hair glared over at them "Don't you ever stop fighting?"

"No!"

""Yes!"

"Maybe."

"Sometimes."

"Never." They both chimed with eyes gleaming.

The red-headed girl turned away looking annoyed, and the headmaster of the school stood up and cleared his throat. He was an elderly man with long silver hair and a long silver beard. He had twinkling blue eyes and wore half-moon spectacles. "Welcome to another exiting year of Hogwarts. I have been told by Mister Filch to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is off-limits. I also must tell you that no magic is allowed in the hallways after or between class. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone wishing to try out should contact Madam Hooch. Ah, and this year there is a tree on grounds called the Whomping Willow. It is very touchy and will smack you if you go close to it, so I will advise for everyone to stay away from it. And now, a few choice words to leave you with, Grapes, Humdinger, and Toingshin!" He sat down, a huge smile on his face, and everyone applauded him while laughing.


	2. VoldeyMoldey and the purple goo

When they reached the Griffindor Common room, they couldn't believe how spacious it was. After the prefect of their house, the brown-haired girl who had stared at them so oddly when she had told them to get into their robes for school. Firenze and Bane flashed eachother identical grins when their prefect stopped them in front of a portrait of a rather plump lady, who was fanning herself with a bored expression on her face.

"Aren." The prefect stated simply, and the portrait door swung open, to reveal a large room. A fireplace crackled in one corner, there were various couches, a bookshelf or two, random portraits on the walls were waving and saying hello. Along with that were several tables for studying. "The girls dorms are that way, and the boys dorms are that way." The prefect pointed first to the set of stairs on the left, and then to the set of stairs on the right. "Remember as you are first years, you are to sleep on the first floor of the dorms. You will find all of your belongings at the foot of one of the beds." She paused for a moment, eyes flickering between each one of the first years. "On no occasion are any boys allowed in the female dorms. However, females are allowed to enter the male dorms, as long as they don't sleep there." She frowned. "Schedules for classes are on the bed where all of your stuff is located. Now, I suggest you all get to sleep, immediately." She stalked away, and climbed up the steps, in a huff.

"I guess she's right." Bane said, placing his hands on the back of his head, he stuck out his tongue momentarily. "We don't want to be late for our first day of classes. The sooner we get to the class, the sooner we can learn more magic to prank people." He grinned

Remus, Peter, Sirius, James and Bane headed over to the Male dorms with the rest of the first year students, about half way through, James turned back to see Firenze sitting on the couch fiddling with her wand. Or was it Bane? He still couldn't really tell the difference between them. "Err, are you going to go to bed?"

"Yeah, eventually." Firenze grinned "I feel like thinking a little bit before I do though."

James shrugged and left Firenze to her fiddling. Bane waved to his twin with a wide smile, and walked cheerily away.

Firenze drew a figure eight with her wand and then she saw the girls slowly filing into the dorms. She prodded at the couch for a little, and then she smiled, and stood up, she knew exactly what she was going to do to her first teacher. It was so simple, so easy. It didn't even involve magic! But, it made her smile nonetheless. She stalked after the girls with a wide grin.

When Firenze reached the floor where the first years slept, she was greeted with a chorus of girly screams.

Night Guys!" Firenze waved to the boys as they walked up to the boy's dorm

"You arent tired?" Bane asked

"Not yet, but I will go to bed soon!" She pulled out her wand and started trying out spells with it. The boys all shrugged and left her, soon she saw the girls enter the girl's dorm, and decided to follow them.

"Um.. how did you get up here?" The red-haired girl asked, turning scarlet when she saw Firenze

"I walked up the steps." Firenze said in a confused voice

"B-But that's impossible!" a girl with brown hair stuttered "Y-You cant come up here!"

"Why not?" Firenze asked

"Because you are a boy!" A girl with long black hair squealed

"No I'm not!" Firenze said, looking hurt and horrified

"Wait... you aren't a boy?" a brown haired girl with blue eyes asked

"I AM FEMALE!" Firenze yelled

"OH MY GOSH!" the girl with red hair looked ashamed "I AM SO SORRY! You just look so much like your brother! So, what's your name?"

"Firenze Firestorm." Firenze replied with a grin. "I like to look like my brother because its much more fun to confuse people, that and, every time I grow out my hair, my brother sticks gum in it! and who are you guys?"

"Lily Evans." The red-headed girl said

"Alice Heater." The wispy haired girl smiled faintly

"I'm Molly Prewett." The girl with the orangish-red hair smiled

"Raelynn Bones." A girl with long silky black hair mumbled

"Marline McKinnon." A rather simple brown haired girl smiled at them all.

"I'm Firenze Firestorm!" Firenze grinned at all of them. "Nice to meet you all." She tottered happily over to her own four-poster bed and picked up her class schedule. "oooohh.. Transfiguration!" then she nodded. "I can't wait to learn how to turn a desk into a lion!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Marline asked

"It sounds insanely dangerous!" Lily gaped

"So?" Firenze shrugged. "I don't-" she was cut off again by an indignant meow of frustration. "SHUT UP SENIOR FLUFFYPANTS!"

"Senior….what?" Molly peered over at her.

"Senior Fluffypants!" Firenze grinned, she hurried to her bedside and opened the disgruntled cat's cage, the massive grey cat shot out of the cage and cowered in the corner, glaring at them all.

"W….WHAT IS THAT?" Lily asked, eyes wide, mouth pursed in a look of horror.

"That's my cat, her name is Senior Fluffypants. She's ugly, she smells, and she cant deliver notes, but when you squint your eyes and tilt your head, she looks like a goblin!" Firenze grinned

The girls in the dorm all squinted their eyes and tilted their heads. Molly and Raelynn smirked, and there was a small laugh from Marline and Molly.

Lily however just scrunched her nose up. "That is so disgusting. Why don't you grow your hair out so you look like a girl?"

Firenze smiled sadly "Because when I do I look like my mother, it upsets my uncle. I act like a boy because I am a girl alone in a house full of men, I have no choice because girlie things are not tolerated at my house."

Lily looked over at Firenze sadly. "Im..sorry..." She said softly

Firenze grinned brightly and laughed, her laugh was clearly feminine. She usually laughed with her brother, whose laugh hid the quality of her laugh. "Its allright, lots of people think I am a boy." She jumped into her bed. "Now, im going to bed! NIGHT!" She changed from her robes into a set of pajamas, and lept into bed, closing her eyes and she was instantly asleep.

Early the next morning, Firenze woke with a grin, leaping out of bed, she dressed in her robes in record time and darted out of the girls dormitory up to the boy's dormitory. She saw an empty four poster bed lying near Bane's and she lept onto it, jumping up and down for a bit, then she leaped onto Banes bed, and then to the next bed, and the next, successfully waking nearly everyone. However, Sirius did not get up out of his bed, he only pushed her off and mumbled something, falling back asleep. Firenze came crashing down to the floor, and frowned, she put her finger into her mouth, licked it and then proceeded to give Sirius a wet willie.

"GAAAHHGHH!" Sirius fell out of his bed and onto the floor. "GROSS BANE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"IM FIRENZE!" Firenze grinned, leaping onto his bed. "Well it's a good thing you are up. That means I don't have to draw on your face with marker anymore. Get dressed all of you, just wait till you see what I have planned for today." She lept off of his bed and dashed over to stand beside her twin. "Come here you." She grabbed his arm and lugged him a little bit out of the way. "Okay, so here's my plan for the day." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

Bane grinned. "Bloody brilliant, and I have my own thing to add to that." He bent over and whispered something to her.

"EXCELLENT." They both shook eachothers hands with identical grins.

"I'll meet you all downstairs, alright?" Firenze darted out of the room with a laugh.

"Is Firenze always this…. Energetic in the morning?" Sirius frowned, wiping his ear with distaste.

"Heh, sometimes its me too." Bane threw a pillow at his face.

After they had eaten to their fill in the great hall, they made their way down to the Transfiguration room.

Firenze looked over at Bane. "Care for a rousing song of Voldy-Moldy?"

Bane grinned back. "Why yes, lets."

"Voldey-moldey's got some pimples on his butt!" 

"Voldey-moldey's mother is a slut!"

"Voldey-moldey's strips and runs around in his scanties!"

"Voldey-moldey wears pink and gold ladies panties!"

"Voldey-moldey-

"You two are going to get killed sing a song like that." James said through his laughter.

"What?" Everyone needs to know that Voldemort has a Moldy Butt." Bane grinned

Laughter again broke through their group again, Peter laughed more nervously than anything else, fumbling with his fingers. Remus only chuckled and adjusted the books he was carrying.

"Agh, finally." Bane said. "We reached the Transfiguration room, I thought we were going to be stuck on those moving staircases forever."

They all made their way to various seats in the Transfiguration room, sitting as close as possible to eachother so they could easily plot. As the classmates filed in Bane and Firenze delivered twin grins to eachother, and headed over to the teacher's desk. They bent over the chair first, and then went to the chalkboard, and then hurried back to their seats, grinning like mad.

The woman who had lead them into the great hall the night before entered the room not long after, her black hair tied up in a tight bun on her head. She headed over to the chalkboard. "Good morning class." She said with a pursed up look on her face. "I am Professor McGonagall." She reached for a piece of chalk and started writing her name, and in her hand, the chalk exploded violently.

Laughter rang out in the room, from almost everyone. Lily was one of the few who hadn't laughed and was glaring daggers at Bane and Firenze.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Very amuzing." She said. "Exploding chalk." Then she made her way over to her desk. "I'm going to ignore that minor prank, considering it is your first day here at Hogwarts." She eased herself into her chair, and before anyone could blink, the chair collapsed to the ground, and she landed rather painfully on her butt.

The classroom burst into laughter again, Bane and Firenze high fived each other with identical grins. Professor McGonagall frowned even more as she stood. "Ten points from Gryffindor." She said stiffly. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to start class." She pulled out a wand and pointed it at her desk, which changed before their very eyes into a rather disgruntled looking cow. She then waved her wand again and the desk changed back to normal. "Now, today we will be transfiguring a piece of hay into a needle." She levitated pieces of hay around the room to everyone at their respective desks. "But first, we need to take a few notes."

After listening to the professor ramble on and on about transfiguration, the class had sobered up. "Now. I want you all to apply what I said and try to transfigure that piece of hay."

The class did not do very well, some unfortunate big-eared boy in the front of the room managed to somehow blow up his piece of hay. The classroom burst into peals of laughter at the sight of the charred desk, and the poor boy who was now missing his eyebrows.

Firenze stared at the piece of hay on her desk, and then pointed at it, flicking her wand. The piece of hay changed colors instantly, turning silver, and started to shape its self into a point at both ends. Firenze stared at the needle on her desk, it wasn't completely a needle, some hay still grew out of the top end, but why had it been so easy for her? She looked to Bane, who was waving his wand randomly at the hay, which had somehow turned a puke green color, and sprouted legs which were waving around aimlessly. Sirius was leaning back, not even trying to transfigure his piece of hay. James waved his wand so much that it poked him in the eye. The only other one who had managed to do anything was Remus, and his needle was slightly metallic colored.

Firenze snickered when she saw him poke himself. She pulled out several pieces of paper and started to tear them into tiny pieces. She balled them up into tiny wads in front of her, flicked her wand at them, and tried to turn them into rocks, only managing to turn them into awkward-looking sponge-like objects. With a grin, Firenze started to flick them at the back of people's heads, causing them to turn around and deliver glares to her. Bane at this point stopped to watch, grinning, the waving legs on his piece of hay forgotten. He started to fold a piece of paper in the shape of an airplane, then threw it at James, who snatched it out of the air with cat-like reflexes, and stuck out his tongue. Professor McGonagall was writing something on the board, mumbling under her breath.

Unfortunately, one of the sponge objects Firenze had transfigured went rogue and slammed into the back of Professor McGonagall's neck.

Professor McGonagall turned around, her face as red as a tomato. "FIRENZE FIRESTORM!" she called out. "Five points from Gryffindor!" She then turned around again and started writing furiously on the board.

James, Sirius, and Bane smiled at Firenze, giving her the thumbs up and nodding in appreciation. Firenze smiled when she saw Bane's puke green piece of hay, the six legs it had wiggling freely. She flicked her wand at it and it sprouted large purple eyes , and grew larger around, a mouth appeared on its puke green face. The strange six-legged creature lept across several desks, and flicked a large, sticky, pink tongue at Sirius, hitting him smack dab in the forehead. James, Bane, and Firenze were doubled over in silent laughter. Remus watched with a grin plastered on his normally sorrowful face, and Peter simply watched in adoration. and the weird creature scrambled up Sirius's face with its sticky legs. Sirius attempted to peel the weird thing off of his face.

The weird creature scrambled off of Sirius's face, skittered across the desks again and climbed up to the top of Remus' head. It had crossed a great many desks to end up where it was, so almost everyone in the classroom was watching the weird creature. Firenza and Bane grinned at each other and pointed their wands at the creature with identical movements, whispering different spells. The creature's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates, and its body swelled to the size of a watermelon, and with a high pitched squeal, it exploded in a mass of purple goo.

Sirius fell out of his chair, James looked like he was turning blue from lack of oxygen, Remus looked bewildered, and the whole class burst into peals of laughter. Professor McGonagall turned around, eyes burning, she moved away from the chalk board to reveal a small space where there was no purple goo, the place where she had been standing. When she saw the purple goo oozing and dripping from every corner of her classroom she pursed her lips, a smile threatening her lips. The classroom fell silent for a long time, and everyone watched Professor McGonagall

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall stated. "And it seems I must end class for the day." She looked around the room. "Class dismissed."

With grins as wide as possible, Bane, Firenze, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter left the room.

"That was bloody brilliant." Sirius grinned, wiping goo from his face with his already goo-plastered robes.

"An A-class prank." Remus smiled

"Did you two plan that?" James asked with a grin.

"Nope." Bane and Firenze grinned

"We just make it up as we go along." Bane waved his hand at them

"Yeah its almost like-"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Lily had interrupted Firenze, she was red-faced and dripping goo on the floor.

"Why yes actually." Bane grinned

"UGH." Lily growled. "YOU ARE ALL SO IMMATURE!" and she stalked off in a huff.

"Bye Lily!" Firenze called with a smile

Lily made a sort of un-attractive screeching noise as she rounded the corner.

"ahahah, who knew Evans was part Banshee?" Sirius grinned

"I did!" Firenze raised her hand. "Anyways we had better get cleaned up so we can go to our next class."

"Hey, you know, you two make an awesome team, so how about we join forces and plan more awesome and elaborate pranks?" James grinned at them both

"I'm for it." Firenze smirked

"Ditto!" Bane thrusted a fist into the air dramatically.

"You guys aren't going to leave me out of this." Sirius' eyes sparkled with a mischievous light.

"How about you Remus?" Firenze looked over at him happily.

"oh.. er.. alright." He said surprised. "But.. I can't do any pranks tomorrow, I have to go visit my sick aunt."

"Ah." James said, then looked at Peter, who was still lurking behind them nervously.

"I..i h..h..hope t…that you w..wont mind me….. j…joining you all.." he looked at James with adoration in his rather beady eyes.

"THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Firenze shouted, pumping the air with a fist.

"Alright, so our next class is potions with Professor Slughorn." Firenze grinned "Who has any ideas."

"Well." Remus suggested, "I may have seen a few nifflers outside the castle."

"Excellent." Bane said "And what do you propose we do with them?"

Remus frowned. "uh.. I dunno.."

Sirius was next to smile. "I think I have a few ideas." He said

James grinned wildly. "And I think I have a way to get them into the castle without being seen."

"i…i… I can.. di.. distract uhh… umm…the care o..of m..m..magical creatures teacher." He squeaked as if thrilled by the fact he could help in some way.

"So its settled." James said. "Let's get cleaned up."


	3. Filch the Angry Princess

Firenze glanced at Bane as stood just outside of the dungeons, relaxing against the wall. Sirius sat on the other side of the hallway, glancing down at Slughorn's classroom with a bored expression on his face. Remus had his nose in a book, a small smile on his face. They were waiting rather impatiently for James and Peter to return with the nifflers. This was going to be their first ever class with another house, Slytherin. As a rule, Slytherin and Griffindor had always been arch rivals, the same as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So they had to make a very large first impression on their new Slytherin classmates.

In a flash, suddenly, James appeared, holding something in his arms, a strange sheer fabric which seemed to sparkle with a silver light. The fabric was pulled off more to reveal Peter, looking joyous and terrified. In Peter and James' arms were two rather large nifflers.

"Whats that?" Sirius stood, pointing at the fabric which was draped over James' arm.

"Oh, that's my invisibility cloak." James said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Bane lept from the wall.

"Bloody Hell." Firenze gaped.

"Do you have any idea how expensive and rare those are?" Remus stared as well.

"Do YOU have any idea how many pranks we can pull with that cloak?" Bane answered

The whole group gave each other wide and pure smiles. "This is going to be so awesome." Firenze commented.

They covered the two nifflers in the cloak and sauntered into the room. Professor Slughorn was not yet inside, so they set to work immediately. They placed one niffler in his desk drawer, leaving it a crack open so the creature could breathe. Then they placed the second niffler in the cauldron at his desk, smiling to eachother.

They walked to their seats without a single glance to eachother, knowing this prank was going to be the best one they had done all day.

Soon a rather haggard looking man walked into the room, he was rather plump and his head was void of hair. He had an enormous sliver, walrus-like mustache and rather beady dark purple eyes. He was rather short and squat and his waistcoat buttons looked like they were about to explode off. Around his neck was a large gold pendant.

"mooooooooooooooo." Bane threw his voice.

The whole class snickered, even the slytherins.

However, Slughorn simply ignored the jest at his size and spoke in a voice which sounded rather like he looked. "Good morning class, I am your Potions teacher at Hogwarts, my name is professor Slughorn." He then continued on for a while talking about the history of potions. "Today we will be learning how to make a potion which is a cure for boils." He bent over his cauldron as he spoke. "I want you to-" He was cut off as the niffler concealed in the cauldron lept out at the shiny gold object on his neck. "AGGGHHH GET IT OFF!" Slughorn cried, falling over, and with a large fwump, he was on his back, the niffler sitting calmly on his stomach as if nothing had happened.

The class burst into laughter, save a few Slytherins and a select few Gryffindors. After removing the niffler from his stomach, Slughorn smiled. "Amuzing, well I have a way to deal with this." He walked over to his desk, and opened the drawer. Another niffler lept out of the drawer and tackled him down yet again.

This time the whole class fell into histerics. Even the select few Slytherins and Gryffindors who hadn't laughed before had wide grins on their faces.

Slughorn dusted himself off, removing that niffler as well. "Even more amusing the second time." He reached into the drawer and pulled out what looked like a glass top. "This here is called a sneakascope." He walked around the room, and the sneakascope started to light up and spin, the spinning and light grew brighter as he approached James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Firenze, and Bane. "I believe I have found our culprits." He said. "You all have detention. And ten points from Gryffindor."

He turned around again. "Now, I want you to get out your potions equipment, if we are done with the little distractions, I think I will begin our lesson."

They all began mixing their cauldons. Naturally, it was a disaster.

A red-headed young man with freckles prodded at the almost solidified brown goop in his cauldron, and it exploded violently, causing the classroom to break out into peals of laughter.

"You there." Slughorn stated. "What is your name?"

"Uh… Arthur Weasley." The young man stated, his face growing as red as his hair.

"How about you try to follow the directions and actually make the potion instead-" he was cut off as the glow of an almost perfectly made potion shimmered before him. He turned slightly to the left and looked down. "Brilliant, so brilliant. What is your name my dear?"

"Lily Evans." Lily stated proudly.

"Ah, now class, this young student has shown terrific natural ability for potions. A natural if I do say so myself." He looked to Severus, who sat beside her, his potion roughly the same color as hers. "Did you get help from her?"

Severus shook his head meekly.

"BRILLIANT!" Slughorn beamed. "I have two students with such talent and finesse." He looked over at Bane, who was relaxing in his chair and hadn't even started making his potion. "What are you waiting for boy? Start your potion already!" he turned to Lily and Severus again and continued to praise them for their good work. "Ten points to Gryffindor and to Slytherin!"

Bane shrugged and started getting out his potions ingredients, he randomly threw in what looked like a pearly stone, some thick syrupy substance, greyish powder, some odd white flowers, and some golden powder. The potion started to shimmer, and became a gorgeous turquoise which seemed to be enticing. Bane simply stirred the substance with a blank look on his face. The potion started to emit an odd silvery vapor.

"Ah yes and I think you two would be perfect candidates for the Slug club, it is an organization where only the most talented potions students-" Slughorn froze, he looked over at Bane's cauldron and his face paled. "You there… Firestorm… what did you just do?"

Bane shrugged. "I dunno, I was bored, because I don't have any boils and I don't need to make a boil potion, so I turned to this page." He held up the book, which had a small entry about a potion called the Draught of Peace. It mentioned nothing other than the fact the potion contained powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, valerian root, and powdered unicorn horn. There were no other instructions, other than this potion could be deadly if it was brewed wrong.

Firenze raised an eyebrow at her twin. "You're a nutter, you know that?"

"Yep." Bane grinned. "I figured if it exploded we'd at least be entertained."

Slughorn said nothing, he pointed his wand at a jar near his desk, and levitated a small spider out of it, hovering the spider over the potion. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Sluggy." Bane waved his hand nonchalantly.

Slughorn dropped the spider into the potion, and stared intensely at it, his eyes wide, suddenly the spider emerged, looking completely healthy, it fell from the cauldron and relaxed on the desk, looking completely at peace. "I…impossible… I never thought… no it must be a fluke. , if you could stay after class to see me, I must talk to you. Thirty points to Gryffindor for the beautiful execution of this advanced potion. Now, class is dismissed for the day."

Firenze stuck her tongue out at Bane as she excited the classroom. She stood with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter as they waited for Bane to emerge.

After ten minutes or so Bane emerged, looking rather bored. "Aww bloody hell I thought he'd never shut up about that damn potion." He said disdainfully.

Firenze stuck her tongue out again. "Wow that was lame. Class started off so well and then you had to go and make an awesome potion. You are ruining our reputation!"

"Hey, Firenze, Bane." A young girl called. Firenze recognized her as Molly Prewett.

"Oh, hey Molly." Firenze said slowly. "What's up?"

"Well, if you two have time before your detention, I think you would benefit from meeting my brothers." Molly replied.

Bane and Firenze exchanged a glance. "Alright." Bane said, nodding. "We will meet up with you guys later, at the dungeons for our detention."

"Don't blow anything up without us." Firenze grinned, and she followed Molly away, Bane trailed off after her.

Molly lead them to the Gryffindor common room, where they saw two identical fifth year students, chattering to eachother. They both had flaming red hair and light brown eyes. They stopped immediately as Molly entered the common room.

"YO! MOLLY!" one of the men said with a grin

"Who are your friends." The other asked curiously.

"Fabian, Gideon, I would like you to meet Firenze and Bane." Molly smiled, pointing at each of the twins in turn.

The two sets of twins stared at each other in silence for a while. And then they all broke out into grins.

"Bloody hell." Fabian said. "I never thought we'd be lucky enough to meet a pair of twins who are just as bloody handsome as we are."

Firenze and Bane exchanged a glance. "Oh we aren't just bloody handsome." Firenze stated, drawing her wand.

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve." Bane drew his wand with a flourish.

"Bortanous!" they both shouted, and identical flowers jolted out of the ends of their wands, spitting ink in the faces of Fabian and Gideon.

Fabian and Gideon snickered to each other, wiping the ink off, then they looked down to see their noses were on the table, salsa dancing with each other.

Laughter rang like bells as Fabian doubled over, Gideon had turned red in his laughter, and Molly was shedding tears. Firenze and Bane were both laughing as well, and both ended up on the floor.

"Okay-okay." Firenze managed. "Bane?"

"Rantsma." Bane and Firenze said.

The two noses did flips and re-attatched to Fabian and Gideon's faces.

"Gideon, I think you have my nose." Fabian grinned.

"No Fabian, I'm fairly sure ive got my own nose." Gideon replied.

"So either we have stiff competition-"

"Or we have two twins to take over for us when we leave Hogwarts."

"Four times as much mayhem."

"We should take these two under our wing, don't you think?"

"Yes indeed, lets teach them about the secret passageways around the school."

"Oh bloody hell this is awesome."

The two sets of twins grinned at each other again and Firenze and Bane looked to eachother.

"We will meet you two back here in the common room tomorrow after class." Bane stated

"We have detention." Firenze grinned

"Well, we have one set of advice for you two." Fabian stated

"There's a room located on this floor of the castle, by a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls to dance." Gideon grinned.

"You two may want to check it out sometime, its bloody brilliant, its got whatever you need for a prank in it."

"We call it the room of requirement."

"Because whatever you need-"

"The room will have it." The two of them chimed

"Wait, that's perfect!" Bane grinned "Firenze, come with me!" Bane grabbed Firenze's arm and took her with him, they ran up the steps and into the first year boys dormitory. "Okay so Filch is going to be the punishment man, right?"

"Yeah, right, why?" Firenze asked

"I heard he likes to drink tea with his two cats, and Mrs. Noriss." Bane grinned

Firenze blinked. "And?"

"Well, I figured we could do something that doesn't involve magic. If we add this to his drink…" Bane held up a small packet which read instant sleep powder. Lasts one full hour.

"ohh, then should we draw on his face?" Firenze beamed

"No, I was thinking something a little more sinister." Bane grinned. "We need to get to that room that Fabian and Gideon mentioned. Do you still have that wizard camera?"

"Yeah, why?" Firenze asked

"Just go get it! And hurry!" Bane managed, bouncing with excitement.

Firenze dashed out of the boys dormitories and into the girls dorms, quickly nabbing her wizard camera, she then returned back to the common room, where Bane again gripped her arm and pulled her along after him.

They reached the tapestry without a problem, and they couldn't believe it when a door appeared right before their eyes. Bane opened the door, his wand behind his ear, and he grinned at the sight of what the room offered. The room was huge and lined with thousands and thousands of frilly dresses and accessories in all sizes.

Firenze broke into a wide grin. "Bane you are a mad genius."

"I know." Bane grinned back, his eyes glinting.

"Okay so I think we should go with this." Firenze had already picked out the most gaudy dress, a frilly, sparkly and poofy pink dress. It was lined with gold trim all along the whole thing. Bane grabbed a small golden crown and tall black stilettos.

"Okay, lets get moving."

"Right, but how do we hide the stuff?" Firenze asked

"Uhh…. OH YEAH!" Bane grinned. "James has that invisibility cloak, right?"

Firenze grinned, and sprinted out of the common room. She lead the way all the ground floor of Hogwarts, where they found James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waiting for them just outside Filch's office.

"Whats all that for?" James asked one eyebrow raised.

"We have a plan." Bane grinned.

"Actually it was Bane's idea this time." Firenze stated. "James do you have that invisibility cloak with you still?

"Yeah." James pulled the invisibility cloak out of his back pocket, and handed it to Firenze. With great skill, she wrapped the cloak around the clothing and wizard camera and gripped it by the top making it look casual in her hand as if she wasn't carrying anything. They entered Filch's office.

It was a small room with an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. It smelled oddly enough like fried fish. There were filing cabinets at the side of the room, and one was marked "confiscated and highly dangerous."

Looking around, Firenze nodded to Bane, who creeped over to Filch's desk, and ripped open the packet of sleeping powder, then dumped the contents into the teacup which was sitting there. Then he backed away quickly as Filch entered the room from behind them.

He was grumbling something rather half-heartedly and gave then a nasty look. "Ah, well there we have it, some troublemakers on the first day of school." He walked over to one filing cabinet and opened it, moving folders from that one to the other one. "I have a feeling you lot are going to be trouble. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Firenze Firestorm, and Bane Firestorm." Then he hissed. "Great, just when I thought I had enough to deal with, with the Prewitt twins." He made his way over to his desk, and the small group of Gryffindors noticed he was holding a rather large male cat in his arms.

This cat was a rather disgusting brown color with lighter brown splotches on its face, and it looked fluffy enough to be a dust bunny. It lept from Filch's arms to sit on his desk, its fat rippled as it moved. A smaller, much more adorable kitten lept up onto the desk. Her big green eyes were slitted slightly as she reguarded them with dislike.

"Well, we will just fix that." Filch said, he picked up his tea and took a sip, then sat down. "Now, your punishment today will be to… to clean…..clean… mmmmm… sssrssfccde." He slumped over on his desk and started drooling.

"Brilliant!"James cried. "Now what?"

"Get those stupid fat cats out of the way." Firenze pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket and pointed it randomly, it shot gold sparks out at the cats, who hissed and lept from the table.

Sirius then faced the cats, and picked them up one at a time and shoved them out of the door, Remus joined him and they barricaded the door with a large armchair.

"Okay, go!" Firenze pointed, and she and Bane got to work with Peter and James helping. Within a few moments they had managed to force the unconscious Filch into the dress, heels and crown. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus managed to hold Filch up, they stood behind him and held him in a pose where his arms were up, and one of his legs were up.

"Okay, don't move." Bane called, and took the camera from Firenze, then snapped a picture. When he did so, the camera let off a large cloud of purple smoke, and after pressing several buttons on the camera, stacks of the picture poured out. It was moving, they had done a great job making Filch look like he was conscious and dancing in a princess dress.

"Princess Filchie!" Bane laughed at the dancing pictures.

"We've got to stick these up around school with a sticky charm." Firenze grinned. "And can we use Count Van' Bleh to deliver them to every student and teacher's mailbox?"

"Aww yes." Bane grinned. "But first… I don't know about you guys, but I think I want to check out that filing cabinet over there." He pointed at the cabinet labeled confiscated and highly dangerous.

Remus was closest, so he slid the cabinet open slowly.

It was a prankster's paradise. Sleep powder, Peruvian instant darkness powder, Decoy detonators, Dungbombs, a strange spider-like instrument which resembled a pair of tweezers, a small music box labeled sleep music, Exploding smap, belch powder, ever-bashing boomerangs, fanged frizbees, screaming yo-yos, Wizzing worms, biting tea sets, frog spawn soap, hiccough sweets, screaming socks, and stink pellets, along with various other magical prank items lined the obviously magically-enhanced filing cabinet.

Remus grinned, reached in and grabbed several items, shoving them in his pockets like mad, until they were bulging with prank items. The others followed his lead, taking as much as they could carry.

When it was Bane's turn to choose, being last, he took his time, sorting through each item carefully, and taking several items which none of them had ever seen before. Then they shut the cabinet and the six of them grabbed the stacks of pictures, unblocked the door, and left, grinning to eachother. Mr. Tibbles and Mrs. Noriss gave them angry looks and hissed at them violently.

"Okay, so who knows how to perform a sticky charm?" Firenze asked.

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"ohh, well, lets figure it out then, shall we?" Firenze broke the silence, she placed the moving pictures of Filch on the ground and reached into her robes, where she'd added a pocket so she could hold the book they had used on the train. She leafed through it quickly, and then stopped short. "Aha! Here!" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the back of one picture of Filch. "Epoximise." She stated, and nothing happened.

"Let me try." Bane said, pulling out his own wand. "Epoximise." Nothing happened for him either, so he frowned.

Peter stepped forewards. "uhh.. e…epoximise." He stuttered, the end of his wand glowed blue and glinted on the back of the picture, he then stuck the picture to the wall nearest to them.

"WOAH!" Firenze said. "How did you do that?"

"I… uh.. I j..just t..thought of s..something s..sticky." Peter replied.

"Expoximise!" Sirius attempted, and his wand exploded outwards with fire, causing one picture he had to turn to ash. "GAH!" he shouted. "It just burned!"

"You pronounced it wrong Sirius." Firenze grinned. "E-poxy-mize." She stated it clearly for him to hear

"okay, lemme try again. Epoximise!" Sirius attempted, the blue glow from his wand was much less bright than Peters had been.

"I guess Peter's just a natural at charms." Firenze slid the book back into her robes. "Now, lets split up and put these up everywhere in the castle, if you cant get the spell to work, use some Spellotape or something."

They all nodded to each other and split up, dashing their way around the castle, and doing their best with the sticky charms. Towards the end of their hanging experience, they were all using better sticky charms than before, which meant the last couple pictures would stay for a longer time.

They met up at the Owlrey, where Bane got Count Van' Bleh out and instructed him to deliver one picture to every person at Hogwarts.

Count Van' Bleh gave him a disdainful look and reluctantly agreed, flying off with a rather large stack of the pictures.

The six of them returned to the castle, happy with themselves, they wandered around the hallways aimlessly, planning their next prank.

"So tomorrow.." Bane begun

"I can't be here tomorrow." Remus looked away from them nervously

"Ah yeah, you have to go visit Aunt Sickie, right?" Firenze didn't really wait for an answer. "Well we can't let you being away stop all of our fun. We won't do anything major, but we will do something."

"We can't let our reputation suffer in your absence, Remus." Sirius said with a grin

"Oh.. well I guess so." Remus smiled at them.

Firenze reached an arm around him. "I hope dear Auntie Sickie will get better fast!" then she pulled away. "Now Bane, for tomorrow, we have Charms, and our first broomstick flying practice."

James' eyes lit up like a thousand gems as Firenze said broomstick. "We can't plan anything for that class, because I plan on being totally awesome and getting a spot on the Quidditch team."

"That sounds like fun." Bane and Firenze chimed happily.

"No, but for Charms we need something." James said

"How about we place a sticky charm on his chair and desk. I mean it is the only spell we all know, so I think we should use it." Sirius commented

"That's good enough for me. And from now on, on days we don't have detention we should get together and practice random spells. That way we will be able to know tons of them and use them for pranks." Bane suggested.

"I know the perfect place." Firenze's eyes glinted "The room of Requirement."

"The room of what now?" James asked

Firenze and Bane exchanged a glance and a grin. "Follow us." They chimed, and darted up the steps to the seventh floor, grinning as they came to the portrait of dancing trolls.

A door appeared and they opened it. This time, the room was large and relatively empty. A table sat to the left by some squash armchairs, and a mirror was on the far wall. There were various books lying around on the table and in bookshelves. "This room becomes whatever you want, whenever you want it to." Firenze explained.

"The room of requirement." Sirius stated, "How did you find it?"

"Skill." Firenze grinned.

"Awesomeness." Bane laughed

They looked around a while longer, and then left, watching as the door shrank magically and disappeared.

"Well, we should spend all of our time there, I officially name this our hangout, the hangout of the awesome Gryffindor Pranksters." James stated, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Indeed." Firenze grinned

The six of them wandered down the steps and to the ground floor again, only to bump into a red-faced and seething Filch, still wearing the crown, dress and high heels.

"YOU!" he managed, his mouth gaping in his anger, he had Mr. Tibbles in his arms, and Mrs. Norris glared at them from the ground.

"Hey princess Filchie!" Sirius taunted. "Where's your prince?"

The whole group of six Gryffindors burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of him.

"EXPULSION!" Filch shouted, and the laughter soon died, scared and serious looks replaced the gleeful ones which had been on their faces before. "Yes, I will speak to the headmaster about this, he will deal with this at once, follow me." He stalked off and the six Gryffindors followed him.

As they made their way through the hallways behind Filch, students in the hallway laughed and pointed, some gave the group approving smilies, and others held their newly delivered picture of Filch in the dress dancing.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Filch snapped at a Gargoyle who was standing by the wall.

The Gargoyle lept aside and Filch angrily shoved the six of them onto the steps, which started to rotate, taking them upwards.

"ALBUS DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME?" Filch asked. "THEY SLIPPED SLEEPING POWDER IN MY POTION AND TOOK PICTURES OF ME IN A DRESS, THEN POSTED THE PICTURES ALL OVER THE WHOLE SCHOOL! THIS IS CLEARLY WHY THEY SHOULD BE EXPELLED!"

As if on cue, Count Van' Bleh appeared with a picture in his claws, he dropped it on Dumbledore's desk and flew off with a screech.

Dumbledore sat still for a long time, and the six of the students got a good look at him. He was old, very old, he was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. His nose was rather crooked and looked as if it had been broken at one point. Lastly his eyes were a brilliant blue, glinting with light from behind his half moon glasses. He was wearing crimson robes and had a small pointed hat on his head. To his left sat a very beautiful looking Phoenix, who was staring at Filch with a similar expression to Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore eyed Filch, the twinkle in his eye doubled in intensity. "Ah, but then you would have no one to place in detention. I think we should simply give them a larger punishment... For instance, take them to Professor Armando Dippet, and have them help him with the mythical creatures. Clearing out their dung and such." Filch seemed dissapointed, he nodded slowly. "Now, Filch, if you would go. I must speak with these troublemakers."

Filch bowed, a nasty look in his eyes, and retreated down the steps.

It was silent for a while, Dumbledore observed the misfit group, his blue eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles. "You six... are quite the marauders."

"W-whats a-a m-m-marauder?" Peter asked timidly

"Its a person who causes trouble. Usually pillaging villages, attacking others, causing mayhem in general." Remus said gently

It was silent again, and then Bane snickered, the Griffindors broke into a burst of laughter, even Dumbledore chuckled with them. "Did you see his face?" James asked

"His face? I was too concentrated on his pink frilly outfit!" Sirius roared

"Brilliant!" Firenze chuckled

"Bloody Brilliant!" Bane agreed

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the laughter died out. "What you six do is most defiantly not acceptable from the standpoint of a headmaster, which means you will have to be punished." The six of their faces all fell. "However, If I was a student at this school I would wish you luck and tell you to keep up the good work." Dumbledore winked at them. "Now, you may all go. And try not to get caught next time, won't you?"

The six of them exited Dumbledore's office. "Great man Dumbledore!" James grinned

"Great man indeed!" Sirius smiled as well

"I still can't get the look on Filch's face. Filch the angry Princess. Priceless!" Remus laughed

"You remember what Dumbledore called us?" Firenze asked

"Yeah, Marauders." Sirius said

"Well, I was thinking we should call ourselves that now, like every time we do a prank, we should sign it as the Marauders. That way everyone will know it's us, but teachers won't have a way to prove it." Firenze explained.

"Well I think that idea is bloody brilliant." Bane grinned. "Marauders has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The six of them exchanged glances and then smiled knowingly. "So we will be known as the Marauders." James smiled.

"From now till forever." Sirius pumped a fist in the air.

"y..y..yeah!" Peter managed, squealing in excitement

Bane put a hand over his heart. "But first, our oath, everyone place your hands over your hearts!" Everyone copied Bane, placing their hands over their hearts, except Firenze, who stuck her hand up on her forehead in the shape of an L. "Now, repeat after me…" Bane grinned

"I Bane Firestorm,"

"I Bane Firestorm." They all chimed with large grins

"Of prankster mind and sexy body," Bane made a flexing pose

"Of prankster mind and sexy body," all of the others made various poses to mock Bane.

"Swear I am a Marauder from this day forth."

"Swear I am a Marauder from this day forth."

"I will not betray my fellow marauders by tattling on their brilliant pranks."

"I will not betray my fellow marauders by tattling on their brilliant pranks."

"I will stick bees down people's pants, I will release Cornish pixies into the school, and I will replace all of the house elves with gnomes."

"I will stick bees down people's pants, release Cornish pixies in the school, and replace all of the house elves with gnomes."

"I will pull so many pranks that at the end of my years at Hogwarts, I can proudly state Mischeif Managed."

"I will pull so may pranks that at the end of my years at Hogwarts, I can proudly state Mischeif Managed."

"And above all.." Bane put an index finger into the air

"And above all," the other five Gryffindors copied him.

"I solemly svear that I am up to no good." Bane stated in a rather loud and booming voice, with a sort of german accent to it.

"I solemy svear that I am up to no good." The five others copied him, then broke into laughter.


End file.
